


Broadening Horizons

by Zinnith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I asked if there was something you'd like to do and you came up with, with <i>this</i>, so I'll do it. For you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadening Horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/gifts).



> For busaikko who wanted: _Sex toys, one eager to try something new out and one needing to be convinced, bonus if the experience is not unequivocal bliss (I might have this awkward!sex kink). And/or double penetration?_

"You know porn actors do this for a _living_, right?" Rodney asked, unbuttoning his shirt as he looked down at the bed and John. "As in, they get _paid_ to make it look sexy. I'm willing to bet huge amounts of money that they're either bored out of their minds, or in very much _pain_, they're just not showing it to the camera."

"How did you get so knowledgeable on the subject, McKay?" John drawled, spreading his legs a little to make room for his dick. He'd been walking around with the plug for the better part of the afternoon and his pants were now extremely tight. "Something you haven't told me?"

Rodney huffed. "Yes, Colonel, I lied about my scholarship. What really got me through grad school was my lucrative career in gay porn. Timid physics student by day, masked fucking machine by night." He let his shirt slip off his shoulders, revealing a lot of pale skin. John felt himself get even harder.

"Like you've ever been _timid_," he said, squirming a little and trying to keep his breath from catching in his throat as the plug inside him hit all the good spots. John was more turned on than he'd been in a long time. Unfortunately, Rodney didn't look so enthusiastic. "Seriously, McKay," John told him, twisting a little to the side to ease up on the distracting pressure in his ass. "If you don't want to do it, just say so. You could just fuck me like you always do, or I could blow you. But I don't want to hear you bitching about how we never try anything different."

"Oh, I'm all for _different_, I just don't find pain very sexy" Rodney said, unbuckling his belt and letting his pants slide down his legs to pool around his feet. There was a noticable lack of an erection in his boxers.

John sighed. "You won't hurt me, Rodney. I swear, I've been wearing the plug since lunch, I'm as relaxed as I'm going to get."

He had planned this carefully, even since he'd gotten the idea, and it hadn't been easy. Just smuggling the toys in from Earth had cost half a fortune and most of his dignity. Then there had been the problem of finding a day when both of them were free and there were no major crises to worry about. John had put a lot of work into his plan. The least Rodney could do was to be a little appreciative.

"Forgive me for doubting you, Colonel 'I-have-a-large-hole-in-my-gut-but-I'm-just-fine'," Rodney muttered. He crawled onto bed and knelt between John's leg, reaching for his straining fly.

"I don't know what you think about me, McKay, but i don't get off on pain." John batted Rodney's hands away, suddenly not in the mood for sex at all. "This was a bad idea, okay? I'll give you a blowjob and we can forget all about it." He shifted, clenching around the plug. He didn't feel turned on anymore, just stupid and embarrassed.

Rodney's face held a mix of conflicting emotions, relief, disappointment, a little bit of guilt, all wrapped up together. John was so sure he'd agree and just go with the blowjob that it came as a complete surprise when Rodney said, "No."

"Huh?"

"No." Rodney scowled. "I asked if there was something you'd like to do and you came up with, with _this_, so I'll do it. For you."

For Rodney, that was almost sweet. John smiled as he let Rodney undo his pants and ease them down over his hips. "You'll like it, I promise," he said. "It'll be so tight you won't believe it."

Rodney swallowed, a faint blush spreading over his face and chest. "We'll see," he muttered, going for John's tented boxers next. When John looked up, he could see the beginning of an answering hard-on in Rodney's underwear. Whether he liked it or not, he was clearly getting into the mood. John pulled his t-shirt over his head and stretched out on the bed, completely naked now. His cock was rock hard and dark with blood, resting against his belly.

"Can you..." Rodney leaned forward, resting a hand on John's thigh, his gaze fixed on the flared base of the plug between John's ass-cheeks. "Could you spread your legs a little more? God, that's so hot, you've really been wearing it since lunch, haven't you? So, how do you want to do this, on your back or your stomach? Might be easier if you turned over."

"No," John said and then couldn't hold back a moan as Rodney let his fingers drag over the plug, shifting it a little. "Just like this. Wanna see your face."

"Okay," Rodney mumbled, still focused on the toy in John's ass, wiggling it from side to side. John gasped, his cock twitching against his stomach. "I'm taking this out now," Rodney said, getting a better grip around the base. "See if you're as ready as you say you are."

John clenched unconciously around the plug. Part of him didn't want to lose that feeling of being so full. Then he thought about what Rodney would replace the toy with and nodded shakily. "Do it," he said. His voice was getting a little strained.

It was one of the larger plugs in their modest collection and it was John's favourite, shaped to press against his prostate every time he moved. Walking around with it all afternoon had been interesting, to say the least. He'd done his best to avoid people as he didn't want to have to explain the raging hard-on to the entire expedition.

Now, Rodney slowly coaxed the toy out of him, twisting it a little as he went. John bit his lip and panted, already so close to coming. The toy slid out of his ass with a little pop and he was left with a huge emptiness inside, a wide open space aching to be filled.

"Want you in me, Rodney," he said, almost begging. "I need you _now_."

"Impatient much?" Rodney smirked, looking positively evil. "Don't worry, you'll get me. I just want to make sure you're loose enough. I don't want to hurt you."

"Won't hurt me," John gasped, raising his hips a little to give Rodney better access to his ass.

"Well, I'm not taking any chances." Rodney reached for the bedside table and got the lube and the purple vibrator out of the drawer. "If we're going to do this, we're doing it my way, and that means slowly." He turned the vibrator on, just the lowest setting, and slowly drew it up the inside of John's leg, from his knee towards his groin. John moaned loudly. His cock was leaking, pearly drops of pre-come running down into the thatch of dark hair between his legs.

"Rodney," he whined. "_Please_."

"Yes, yes, don't rush me. Spread your legs some more." Rodney had still been wearing his boxers, but now he put the vibe down and wriggled out of them, letting them fall on the floor. He was fully erect now, thick cock straining up towards his belly and John felt his mouth water at the sight of it. He wanted to taste Rodney, hot and salt on his tongue.

Rodney had other ideas. He hoisted John's legs over his thighs, slicked up two fingers, and slid them into John's ass. They went easily, barely any resistance at all. John closed his eyes and moaned, revelling in the feeling of being filled again, of Rodney's clever fingers moving in and out, stroking over his prostate at every thrust. But it wasn't enough.

"More," he panted. "I'm ready, just go for it."

Rodney pulled his fingers out and applied more lube. "I told you, I'm going to take my time," he said. "I'm going to use three fingers now, and then I'm going to use four, and when I'm sure you're open enough, I'll fuck you with the vibrator until you can't take any more and then..." the fingers went in, straight for John's prostate. "...then I'll put my cock in you beside the vibrator. I'm going to fuck you until you forget your own name."

"Nngh," was all John could say. He bore down on Rodney's fingers, feeling them go in even deeper and then thrust up, fucking thin air, riding Rodney's hand like he was desperate for it.

"Eager," Rodney muttered, a fond little smile on his lips. "God, John, you're beautiful like this. Ready for another one?"

John couldn't form coherent sentences anymore but his frantic nods were clearly enough because Rodney slid his fingers out and went for four. It was a tight fit, even after the plug and John wondered for a brief moment what it would be like to have Rodney's entire hand in his ass. Maybe he'd ask for that another time.

John didn't know how much time passed. The inside of his thighs were getting slippery with lube and he was leaking more and more, his cock wet and sticky. Rodney fucked him with one hand and held his hips down with the other, keeping him from squirming around too much.

It was impossibly good. John's heartbeats were loud in his ears, every breath turned into a groan. If Rodney kept this up, John was going to come before they were halfway through with the plan.

Then, finally, Rodney reached for the vibrator. He turned it on low and went slowly, using the tip of it to tease John's balls and perineum. Just when John was about to start begging, Rodney slid the toy all the way deep inside him and _twisted_.

John arched his back off the bed and came with a hoarse scream.

His orgasm went on forever. Spurt after spurt of semen hit his chest, his cock pulsed and twitched as he convulsed. Rodney kept fucking him all the way through it, making the orgasm even more intense.

When it was over, John sank back down again, completely boneless and blushing with embarrassment. "Sorry," he slurred. "Di'n't mean t' go off like that." He had wanted it to last, had wanted Rodney inside him when he came.

"Don't worry," Rodney said, pulling the vibrator out of him and turning up the setting a bit. "I'll get you there again. I'm not doing this unless you're completely relaxed, which I'd say you are right now."

John had to agree. It was like his muscles had turned to goo. He couldn't even move and felt his eyelids begin to slide shut.

"No, no, no, none of that," Rodney protested and slid the vibrator back into John's ass. John blinked his eyes open and gasped as the vibrations hit his now over-sensitive prostate. Rodney continued. "You should've seen yourself. God, John, that was so hot I thought I'd come too. Just think of what it will be like the second time."

John did think about it. The way he felt right now, he doubted he'd be able to come again. He wasn't fifteen anymore and the days when he could climax more than once in one night were long gone. "I can't," he murmured, his breath hitching as Rodney twisted the vibrator again.

"You can," Rodney told him. It sounded more like a demand than assurance and John found to his surprise that a bossy Rodney was something of a turn-on.

"Okay, I'll try," John agreed.

Rodney smiled at him and leaned forward, blowing hot air over John's dick. It made a brave attempt at an early comeback. Huh. Maybe he really _could_ come again. Rodney kept fucking him and the vibrations spread through his body. Then he opened his mouth and licked a hot, wet stripe over the entire length of John's cock. John groaned and spread his legs wider, giving Rodney more room.

Rodney often claimed to give the best blowjobs in Atlantis. John had never really been in a position to find proof of that, but he was inclined to agree. Rodney could do things with his tongue that made John whimper. Believe it or not, but he was getting hard again, his cock slowly filling in Rodney's mouth.

"See? I told you so," Rodney grinned, clearly very satisfied with himself.

John didn't really have a good answer, he was far too busy trying no to thrust to deep into Rodney's throat and choke him. Then he felt a completely new sensation. Rodney was working a finger into his ass together with the vibrator. It was tight, very tight and for a moment John doubted the wisdom of the whole idea. Rodney was never going to fit in there.

Then Rodney turned up the setting on the vibrator and John stopped thinking altogether, reduced to moans an gasps. Rodney's finger kept hitting his prostate and John found that his erection was back already. He'd never been able to get hard again _that_ quick before, not even back when he was young.

Rodney added another finger and shortly thereafter a third. John couldn't remember ever having been so full, and he would get more. The thought made him both extremely turned on and nervous.

"Relax, John," Rodney murmured, crooking his fingers to stroke that spot again. "I'll fuck you in a moment, I just want to make sure you're ready."

"Been ready for _hours_," John panted. He wanted Rodney to fuck him _now_, to get it over with, because the anticipation was killing him.

Rodney stilled his hand, studying John. John wondered what he saw. He had to look completely wrecked, flushed and gasping for breath, covered in his own come. "Please," he asked. "Do it now. Rodney I _need_..."

"Yes, all right." Rodney tugged at his cock, as if trying to hold back from coming. His breath was coming heavier now, he was clearly as turned as John was. Rodney reached for the lube again and fished a condom out of the bedside drawer. He rolled it on and slicked himself and then raised John's legs, almost folding him double. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, pulling a little on the vibrator only to shove it in deep again.

John could only nod. "_Yes_, Rodney, do it _please_."

And then he felt it, the blunt head of Rodney's cock, slowly working itself into his ass together with the vibrator. It burned, the stretch almost too much to bear, and John held his breath, focusing on Rodney's red face and his look of intense concentration, like it took everything he had not to come. John could only imagine what it had to be like from Rodney's side, how tight it must be, what it would feel like to have the vibrator pressed snug against his cock.

"Oh, God," Rodney groaned, stopping half way in. "This is... this is..." his eyes, bright with lust, met John's and then widened, arousal replaced by frightened concern. "John, what's wrong? Oh, God, I'm hurting you, aren't I?" He made an attempt to pull out, hindered by the tight fit of John's ass around his dick.

"There's nothing wrong," John said. "It doesn't hurt, I swear." It really didn't. The stretch was a little uncomfortable, but he knew it was going to feel amazing once he was used to it.

Rodney was not convinced. He took hold of the vibrator, beginning to carefully pull it out. "Want to explain why the hell you're _crying_ then? I knew this was a bad idea, remind me to never listen to you again."

"Crying?" John was puzzled. "I'm not..." he wiped a hand over his face, and found to his surprise that his cheeks were wet. He hadn't even noticed. "Rodney, it doesn't hurt, I promise. It's just... a lot, that's all. It's really intense. Never felt anything like it."

It didn't seem like Rodney was listening, too intent on trying to get his dick out. "This stops right now, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Seriously, this high pain threshold of yours is just ridiculous..."

"McKay!" John interrupted, raising his voice. "If you stop now, _someone_ will get hurt, and it won't be me. Will you just stop fretting and fuck me?"

Rodney blinked. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I told you I don't get off on pain. It's good."

"Good?" Rodney repeated, still a little disbelieving.

"Really, really good." John clenched his ass and Rodney let out a helpless little groan "Come on, McKay, I thought you were going to make me come again."

"Oh. Well, yes, I believe I that was my intention."

"So fuck me."

Rodney didn't have to be told twice. He began to gently rock his hips, sliding inside, inch by inch, until he was buried balls-deep in John's ass and John was gasping for breath, wanting this more than he'd ever wanted anything. Rodney leaned down to kiss him, swallowing his moans. It was all so much, Rodney's thick cock, the vibrator, Rodney's weight pinning him to the bed, Rodney's hot breath against his face. John's world existed only in Rodney, nothing else mattered.

Coherency fled as Rodney began to fuck him, keeping the thrusts slow and careful so the vibrator wouldn't slide out. John couldn't form words anymore, only aware of Rodney moving inside him, covering his face in kisses.

"I.. I won't last," Rodney stuttered, his rhythm breaking up. "I'm going to come."

"Aahaaa," was all John managed to say. What he meant was 'go for it'. He could feel another climax building. His balls were pulled up tightly against his body and his leaking cock rubbed over Rodney's belly with every thrust, leaving shining streaks of pre-come there.

Rodney seemed to be able to read his mind. He sped up, eyes squeezed shut. John's hand skimmed over his shoulders, searching for something to hold onto, but Rodney's skin was slippery with sweat so John had to settle for running his fingers through Rodney's thinning hair, pulling him down for another kiss. Rodney babbled into his mouth, a muttered litany of "Yes, yes, yes, oh God, Yes."

And then Rodney's whole body tensed and shuddered, a high-pitched whine rising from his throat as he buried himself deep into John's ass and came. The look on his face was amazing, open and earnest and completely destroyed with lust, and that was what brought John over the edge, following Rodney into orgasm.

They must have blacked out for a moment. When John became aware of his surroundings again, Rodney's face was pressed against his shoulder, his chest heaving like a bellows. John could hear his rapid heartbeat and that in combination with the bright red hue of Rodney's face was enough for him to worriedly ask, "Are you okay?"

Rodney grunted, apparently trying to find his breath and his words. "I think I'm having a stroke," he panted. "You killed me with sex. God, what a way to go. Why didn't we do this earlier?"

"You didn't want to," John reminded him, running his hands up and down Rodney's back. His semen was drying between them and they were going to be glued together unless they cleaned up soon. Rodney was softening inside him, but the vibrator was still running and it was beginning to get a little too much for John's over-sensitive hole. "Wanna pull out? It's getting a little uncomfortable here."

"Mmhm? Yes, of course. Sorry." Rodney carefully slid his cock out of John's ass, followed by the vibrator. John clenched his hole, torn between empty and sore. "Next time you have an idea, you better make me listen," Rodney said. "That was unbelievable."

"Yeah," John sighed, stretching out on the bed, limbs languid and spent. He didn't feel like moving, and it turned out he didn't have to. Rodney pushed up, got out of bed, and disappeared into the bathroom to get rid of the condom. When he came back, he had a damp washcloth that he used to clean John up.

"We're so doing that again," Rodney said, running the cloth over John's chest and down between his legs. "Well, not anytime soon. Seriously, I thought I was going to have a heart attack and I'm going to need some time to recover, but maybe for special occasions? That was, you should've seen yourself, you were beautiful. The look on your _face_." He dropped the washcloth on the floor and settled in beside John, pressing his lips against John's temple. "You can say it, by the way. Just this once. I know you want to."

John smiled and closed his eyes. "Told you so," he murmured and Rodney's kisses followed him into sleep.

-fin-


End file.
